


Irresistible

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [58]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Edmund Pevensie, Setting: Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: This was inevitable.  The one surprise is that it took this long.





	Irresistible

You don’t remember, after, who moves first. Not that it matters. One moment you’re standing that little bit too close to each other, with your sleeves brushing but not close enough to touch. The next, the two of you are in each other’s arms, kissing as if your lives depended upon it.

It’s messy and lacks any kind of co-ordination, your teeth clashing and biting as you fight for control of it, but it feels so good you don’t care. When lack of air becomes an issue, you drag your mouth from his with extreme reluctance.

You don’t want to stop.

You don’t want to stop because, for you, it’s never felt like this when you’ve kissed someone. And you’d kissed many people when you were here the first time around.

But none of those kisses ever felt anything like _this_.

None of them made your blood feel like fire; none of them had left you breathless with urgent, heated, passion.

But then again, none of those kisses were ever with Caspian. You’re mesmerised by him; to you, he’s almost perfect. All you can think about is his lips on yours.

Why did the two of you wait so long?


End file.
